


Eating Our Way Across National City

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Poppy Goes to ClexaCon [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poppy Goes To ClexaCon, an asked-for fic, fite me, it's cute, it's short and dumb and just an excuse for me to fawn over Diana, lol I love that ship name, superwonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara meets Diana, Kara panics. Diana wants ice cream, Kara panics. Everyone keeps smirking at them???





	1. Bisexual Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayassistant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayassistant/gifts).



> This is for Supergay_Supergirl :D I do hope you enjoyy!! The prompt was "Cute Kara and Diana on a date"

Kara's bouncing on her toes. She can't help it. The entire DEO is at attention behind her, too. Even J’onn’s standing a little taller.

He's met her before though, so Kara's not sure why he's so uptight. But, well, J’onn’s always uptight when he's not alone with her or Alex so that kinda makes sense… maybe it's because Kal-El is coming too.

Yeah, probably.

Alex clears her throat and, uh, maybe she's being a little obvious with her jittering. Wow, with that kind of death glare maybe Alex is a little antsy too. But seriously, who wouldn't be?

Wonder Woman could scare President Marsden… maybe.

_“There, Kal-El?”_

Oh, that's her voice. Oh gosh, golly, she's got a really nice voice and-

“At attention!”

Oh, Rao she's even more gorgeous in person.

“Welcome to the DEO, Wonder Woman.” Trust J’onn to not freeze like everyone else in the place. Good on him. Good for him? Good over him?

“And this is your cousin, Kal-El?”

Oh golly

“Yes this is-”

She's doing the traditional Kryptonian greeting. Oh. Oh, she's flawless.

The movements come back so easily, so quickly _like riding a bike_ and her hand is warm and soft and-

Golly

Her smile could light galaxies.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Kara, think you could have been a little more obvious?” Alex scoffs as she tosses her jacket on the back of the booth.

Alex is being a butt. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” She swipes at her nose and maybe she can get a few burgers. Hmm, she'd have to get a to-go box…

Her butt of a sister snorts from across the table, yeah well, she's not impressed with Alex’s entire being either. Not if she's going to be a butt like this.

“Oh please, you were staring at her for like five minutes after she'd completed that Kryptonian handshake thingy with you.” Alex flips through the menu, smirking that smirky smirk she'd definitely gotten from Maggie.

Ugh, Maggie’d never let her live this down. Damn lesbians. “I was not, she's just got really pretty eyes. Did you see them? Or were you too busy ogling her biceps?”

Yeah, two can be butts.

“Psh, I didn't _ogle_ , I just _appreciated_ .” Alex’s foot bounces off her shin and Kara grins, _appreciates_ , yeah right. “And yes, I saw her eyes.”

“What was her eye color then?” Alex totally didn't see them. She won't remember, she could probably draw Diana's arms from memory though.

The waitress arrives just as Alex start shifting and squinting at her menu.

“What can I get you two ladies?”

“A beer, something light, and a water please.” Alex rushes to answer, saved by the bell and Kara laughs, a butt indeed.

* * *

 

“So, I thought you could show Diana around while I'm at the conference?” Kal-El’s on her doorstep and there's an actual goddess behind him and she's starting to think the glasses trick doesn't really work because no one would ever miss those eyes-

“Clark said you may be willing to show me to an ice cream shop.” Diana smiles and-

Good Rao above.

“Kara?”

“Yes. Yeah, of course, yeah I can totally show her around, not a problem, yup.” When did Maggie teach Kal to smirk? Or was it Alex? Why did this have to happen to her? “It's like, morning though, did you want to get doughnuts first?”

Kal laughs and claps her on the shoulder. It's nice to feel that. “You two could just sample your way across the city!”

Diana's looking at her and her smile turns sly and golly, what is- her eyebrow slides up and it's like some sort of artwork. Oh no, she should paint Diana. Is that weird? Is that not a first-day sort of activity?

“I would love to sample all this city has to offer.”

Woah.

That's- that's maybe flirting? But no, no-

Diana sticks out her arm and okay? Maybe it is flirting? Rao, her face is really nice tho.

* * *

 

“You come to this place often?” Diana keeps leaning kinda close… which isn't bad! Of course not, she smells really nice and has wonderful eyes and her skin is really great and-

“Oh well-” She clears her throat and waves her hand. “I come by sometimes, dunno about often, but it's nice y’know and the doughnuts are good and all.”

Diana keeps raising one eyebrow and maybe that's how she defeated Aries that one time that Bruce told her about. Not that Diana couldn't beat Aries through strength or anything but, like, that eyebrow’s got her palms kinda sweaty, a little…

“The barista greeted you by name.”

And yeah, yeah, maybe she should talk to Tatiana about not greeting her by name when she comes with someone else… “Uh, yeah, I mean-”

Diana's hand lands on her forearm and she's really warm and there are tingles all up her arm now, grand - “It is okay, Kara, I was merely teasing.” Oh, well, yay. Diana nods to Tatiana and says, “is she retrieving your usual order?”

How does Diana get her hair that perfect? Even with superspeed, that's got to take ages. “Huh? Oh, uh, yes. Did you want to try a specific typ-”

“No, no, I would enjoy trying what you like.” Her voice is kinda perfect too. The accent is just gorgeous, of course, and her hand’s still wrapped around Kara's forearm.

She's kind of got butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

 

“What do you suggest next, daughter of Krypton?” Diana's got a sprinkle on her cheek. Its pink really compliments her lips.

“Well, there's a sandwich shop that makes amazing chicken parmesan on an entire baguette?”

Diana's eyes light up and she pulls away from where she's walking next to Kara (her arm's looped over Kara's and she keeps bumping into Kara's hip. It's kind of distracting) to quirk her lip up

-And actually? Those lips really need to be painted. Like on a canvas. They're the perfect muted pink and oh- Diana wears lipstick while in her Wonder Woman costume.-

“An entire baguette?”

“Yeah! They're really good and hey, one sec.” She brushes the sprinkle from Diana's cheek and Diana gets this look that's really uh, uh. Nah. “ Uh, and the, uhm, owners donate to one of the local food shelters so it's for a good cause.” Jared and Edith were so nice. They always gave her a free sandwich when she was in the cape.

“Well,” Diana squeezes her arm and she applies just enough pressure for Kara to feel it. “For a good cause, we must buy this full baguette. Lead on, Kara of Krypton.”

Her side-eye and smile seem flirty. Maybe it's just Diana? She hasn't really seemed not-flirty?

Golly, though, her hair looks so soft in the breeze.

* * *

 

“Wait, but you paid for the doughnuts, I should pay for the sandwich.” Diana's already got her card in Edith’s hand, though.

Edith stops her movements and Diana waves her on. “But I asked you out today, Kara, and you are showing me around. I should then pay.” Diana's smiling and... so is Edith?

She can't really say anything to that, she'll just have to beat Diana to the ice cream bill. Yeah.

“Cut into segments?” Edit winks at her as Diana wanders to the donations wall.

“Oh, yes, thank you!” Diana likes history, right? She works in a museum and she kind of is history, so of course she'd go read about all the donations Edith and Jared had made in the past.

“She's very pretty.”

“Mhh, yeah.”

“Are you going to take her through the park?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” Diana would definitely like the placards with the city's story.

“You know, there's a very romantic little grove of trees close to the South entrance that would give a couple some privacy.”

“Really? I'll have to go see it sometime.” Maybe they could get potstickers at Cho’s, that's on the South end of the par- romantic? “Wait what?”

Edith’s learned how to smirk from Maggie too, honestly, what is up with people?

“I'm not saying what a lovely girl might do with her exotic and equally lovely date in such a grove, that's none of _my_ business.”

“Wait, no, we're not-”

“I'm only teasing, dear, but don't keep your lady waiting! And here, a little chocolate to share.” Edith winks again and how did she get such an idea? That's- “ _How_ you share it is completely up to you.” Edith hands her the bag and Diana chooses then to come up and slip her arm through Kara's. Oh golly.

Diana beams at Edith. “Your donation programs are exceptional. I am very impressed with the continual work you and your husband perform.”

“Oh,” Edith smiles and props her hand against her cheek, coloring slightly. “What a charmer! Thank you, dear, but off you two go. Have fun!”

She's going to have to tell Edith that they're not dating. How'd she even get that idea? Diana's just a little physical in her affection!

“Edith mentioned a park?”

Oh Rao, does Diana have superhearing?”

* * *

 

 

The park's beautiful this time of year. The slightest tinge of red coming into the tree leaves gives it a warm glow. Diana looks lovely amongst them.

It's kind of crazy, walking with a mythical being. Though, she herself is an alien, but it's different. People call her a goddess, but Diana's an actual goddess.

They keep passing the sandwich back and forth and it's mostly gone. They haven't really talked much since the first history tablet, it's a nice quiet. Kara's already read the plaques and maybe she's trying to map Diana's profile so she can paint it later, and maybe she's not. No one will ever know.

She spots the grove that Edith spoke of, the evergreens standing out and how had she missed that? Well, it's obvious from the ground, but trees kinda all look the same from the air.

It'd be weird to take Diana there, though, right? Edith had said it was romantic so…

Diana pulls on her arm and they walk off the path. She passes the sandwich back over and bumps Kara's shoulder and maybe? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take Diana there?

Or….. maybe Diana's just going to lead her there right now. Okay. Well, the sandwich is fantastic. So, that went well, at least.

Her palms feel sweaty again and Diana's hold on her tightens just a tad. Oh no, can she read minds too? Cause if so, she definitely wasn't thinking of flying off, not that that would even help since Diana can fly too.

Actually, they should go flying together later. Maybe Diana would agree to race her. Kal never would, the spoilsport.

She ducks under a branch and Diana tangles their fingers together as they edge through the trees. Augh, she should have wiped her palm on her pants. Diana's going to be disgusted.

“Oh,” There's a crack of snapping wood and there's a branch stuck in Diana's hair and it looks ridiculous. Kara's laughing before Diana can even get her hands up the offending wood.

“Yes, laugh, but you have pine needles in your own hair, Lady of Rao.” Diana points at her head and Kara reaches up to find that she's right. Oh, they must both look like a mess.

The trees dim some of the city's noise and it really is kind of romantic. What with Diana laughing and her eyes sparkling all over like that.

* * *

 

Next is potstickers.

“You have talked up these treats, I do hope they are as good as you say.” Diana holds the door open for her and Kara scoots past.

“Why would you ever doubt me?” She puts a hand to her chest, dramatic, yes, but it pulls another smile from Diana so it's worth it. “Have I ever lead you astray?”

“We have not had much time for you to lead me astray.” She walks nearly like she's prowling, it's kind of disquieting.

“Ah, well-”

“Kara! _More potstickers for my favorite?_ ”

Ah, Xu always remembers her. He's such a great guy, but he adds steamed vegetables to her order, no matter what she says against it! Potstickers are plenty nutritious, she doesn't need any more vitamin A!

“ _Hello, Xu, yes please!_ ”

Diana takes her usual spot, with her arm through Kara's and Xu shoots them a _look_ and oh no. Not again. They can't all just assume-

“ _Ah you finally brought your date! I have been wondering if a such a nice lady as you has been single this whole time!_ ”

Ugh. Diana definitely heard that. She knows Mandarin right? Bruce said she was a linguistic expert. But she doesn't give any indication that she understood, hmm.

Kara opens her mouth to reply, a flush already creeping up her cheeks, “ _No that's_ ”

“ _Yes, it is a wonder she has not brought another here. It smells absolutely glorious._ ”

Ah, yeah, she knows Mandarin. Welp, she could always just punch out the wall and leave. That's certainly a better option than Diana's version of the Maggie Smirk.

“ _Ah! And a woman who knows both languages and food! Keep this one, Kara!_ ”

She laughs, and it doesn't sound very convincing but really, what else is she supposed to do? Diana hasn't let go of her and Xu’s asking where she learned Mandarin and going off on the importance of Kara eating vegetables and Diana keeps chuckling.

She could just lay down and go right through the floor. Xu’s never going to drop this.

* * *

 

“Xu’s Mandarin was different than the accent which I learned with. Do you know from what part of China he comes from?” Diana's into her third container of potstickers, not lead astray, that's right, and they're strolling North toward Kara's favorite pizza parlor.

“Mhhh,” She swallows her own mouthful and thinks. “No, actually, I never asked. His English is really good, so I assumed he grew up in National City, but maybe not. I'll have to ask him.”

Diana nods and takes another bite. “Do you enjoy living here?”

“Yeah, the people are really nice. It's different from Kry- er, where I'm from, but it's still nice.”

“I see.”

The sun slips past the skyscrapers around them and throws shadows up the building to their left. National City at night is gorgeous and the pizza parlor they're headed to is in a nice little building that decorates with many, itty-bitty lights. Alex had called them… firefly, no, fairy lights? Whatever they're called, hopefully, Diana will like them.

“And you? Do you like… Paris, right?”

“Oui, c’est belle.” Diana winks over at her and really that's going to make her drop her potstickers if she keeps it up. “It is different from Themyscira, of course, but the people are equally nice and the city is ever-changing. Human creativity is amazing.”

“Mhh, true, they're technology is really outdated but they have come up with some cool stuff. Like pizza actually.”

“Oh? What did you have from where you are from?”

“Hmm, we had dusyl silten which is kind of like seaweed, but it was a delicacy added to some of the most delicious appetizers you could imagine. What about you?”

Diana takes out her last potsticker and bites into it. There's a container of steamed vegetables in rice, and maybe she'll want that. Kara certainly won't.

“We had dishes much like traditional Greeks. However, the yeasts and flours and basic ingredients all have slightly different flavors, it is somewhat aggravating.”

“Oh, I know that feeling! You take a bite of something that looks exactly like what you had at home, and then it tastes totally different!” Kara shakes her head and digs a fork out of the bag. “I've just stopped expecting anything anymore.”

Diana stops her with a hand on her arm and her eyes blaze. “No, Kara. Do not stop searching. Holding your history close is important, it made you who you are today. Do not cast it away.”

Oh.

Oh, she gets it.

* * *

 

The parlor isn't too busy, it's still relatively early, even with the darkness outside. The fairy lights are on and Kara's favorite waitress is on shift, so it all seems rather perfect.

“Hey, Kar, you want to try the new combo Giulia made? It's pretty darn good.” Kelsi waves at Diana and waits.

“Oh, uh?” Diana just nods at her so Kara turns back with a smile, “Yeah, sure! Let her know I say hi!”

“Will do.” She wanders to the back and Kara smiles at the song she's humming under her breath.

Diana reaches over and hooks her index finger around Kara's, leaning her head on her left hand. “Are you a regular in every establishment in this city?”

Kara jostles their joined fingers with a fake frown. Alex already gives her enough crap over her eating habits, thank you very much. “Not _every_ one. Just the good ones.”

Diana laughs and nods, “That does make sense. Do the grocery stores know you as well?”

Kelsi comes back with teas and a sprite and gives their hand a look that Kara's seen too many times today. Why? Why are they all so nosy? Thankfully, she doesn't say anything, just heads back to the kitchen with a very, very poorly hidden smile.

“Not too many of them!” She swigs down half her sprite and pouts, only the grocery stores near her apartment know her. She doesn't visit them _that_ much.

“Mhhh,” Diana takes a dainty sip of her tea and then frowns. “Exactly how many calories must you ingest to obtain sufficient nutrients?”

Oh, she's like Eliza. Kara squints, hmm, “I think Eliza calculated it at about twelve thousand, if I use my abilities to a moderate degree.”

Diana nods. “And when you do not use your powers?”

“Uh? Probably like four or five thousand?”

“Impressive, that is quite the difference.”

“Ah, yeah, after one fight, I was so hungry I ordered from six pizza places. It's ridiculous really.” She starts on her tea, sweet unlike Diana's, and jiggles Diana's finger. “Do you have to eat a lot too?”

She shakes her head, “No, I do not need physical nutrition. Though after approximately fifty years in Paris, I have learned to appreciate the culinary arts of mankind.”

Their drinks come with two candles and the dimming of the lights.

Kelsi.

Why?

Kelsi just gives her a wink as she scuttles back to bring out their pizza. It better be amazing at this point.

“Mhh, they seem to all agree that you and I are partners.” Diana squeezes her finger and smirks. “Do you not bring many friends with you to these places?”

The candles smell like lavender and their pizza comes out with heart-shaped mushrooms. Giulia too? Really?

“Uh, nah, I have to eat so much more than them that I tend not to drag them around with me.” She always feels kinda bad, what with Winn complaining after the first dish. She knows the complaining’s all in jest, but even Alex starts to get tired after the third restaurant.

Diana hums and nods, taking a slice of the overloaded pizza. “No partner to bring with you?”

“Aha, ah, no, not uh, not for a while really.” The pizza _is_ good, and she definitely doesn't shove half a slice into her mouth to keep herself from rambling.

Another squeeze to her finger and the candles leave the most beautiful highlights across Diana's cheeks.

* * *

 

They finish with dinner and Giulia and Kelsi wave with brilliant smiles as they leave. Kara's got a whole other pizza under her arm and Diana's hand on her other arm and the evening has darkened enough that the city lights illuminate the streets.

They only have one more stop. Diana's seen almost the whole city now, and that was the purpose. But… well, Diana's really easy to hang around, besides the blistering embarrassment she keeps getting. And Diana's whole form kind of glows. No seriously, did it always do that?

Is she going insane? She's probably going insane.

“You know, I am surprised that not everyone knows that you are an alien by the way you eat. What excuse do you use?”

Aha, ahhhh, yeah. “Uh, actually, I just say that I'm an alien and then don't explain it…” Alex wasn't overly excited about that.

Diana pauses and then laughs. More of a bark really and it's the most graceless thing Kara's seen her do. It's… it's really cute.

“You use their wit against them! They do not believe you because you say it in a joking manner!” She laughs again and that's not really the reaction Kara was expecting but, it's quite nice.

“Yeah, Alex really hates it when I say it. She's kind of a worrier.”

“She loves you.” Diana squeezes her hand and yeah, yeah Alex does.

“Yeah, she's great. The Danvers were so good to me. Are so good to me.”

“I am glad you have them.”

And she looks it. Face lit by the skyscrapers’ reflections and a gentle smile parting her lips. Kara squeezes her hand back.

* * *

 

The sounds Diana makes while eating ice cream are nearly obscene. Kara'd gotten eight total scoops for them to share and she's kind of glad the place is empty because her face must be beet red.

“I was given ice cream for the first time when I went to London, long ago. In all that time, it has only become better. It is, perhaps, humanity’s greatest achievement in the culinary science.” She takes another bite of the red velvet cake flavor and actually moans.

_Rao_

* * *

 

Diana drops her back at her apartment, still glowing like the actual goddess she is.

“Thank you, Kara Zor-El, for the wonderful experience.” She hasn't dropped Kara's hand though.

Is she… is she supposed to invite Diana in? Would that send mixed messages though? Does she… does she want to send those kinds of messages?

Diana steps closer, before Kara can come to a decision, and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Oh.

“Have a good night, _:zrhueiao_.”

Kara's left blinking after her. She hasn't heard that in… an incalculable amount of time.

There are tears in her eyes but she doesn't cry. She'll see Diana again.


	2. Shoulda Kissed the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is baffled

“She kissed your cheek?” Maggie tosses her hands up in the air and lets out a huff, “That is the gayest thing I've ever heard. Did you kiss her back?”

Alex rolls her eyes, “You know she didn't, she was probably too stunned to move.” 

“She called me  _ :zrhueiao _ .”

Alex blinks. “Oh shit.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“It means Kara should have kissed her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :zrhueiao means "beautiful"


	3. Bonus Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's all of us, Alex is relatable

Kara’s not staring. Definitely no staring happening whatsoever at all.

None.

Nope.

“Kara, I'm just as enthralled right now, but I think you're drooling.”

“Am not. And shouldn't you be not enthralled, what with Maggie standing right there?”

“No, Alex. As a lesbian, I would be insulted if you ever turned Wonder Woman down. But know that she's the only exception to this-” Maggie gestures between her and Alex. 

Diana finishes her quick change and winks at Kara before J’onn’s voice filters into their headsets, calling them to the roof for take-off. “Perhaps I can demonstrate the change in private later.” She runs her hand up Kara's arm as she walks by and, when Kara shivers, her smile is beyond predatory.

“Damn it, Little Danvers. I'm actually jealous.” 


End file.
